Fairytale Physics
by GeminiQueenRocks
Summary: fairytale meets common sense how will things end? better than sounds co written by seniorcopycat. r&r plz.
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is the Gem Queen and my writer buddy senior copycat with the best crossover by far keep reading**

* * *

><p><strong>oh ps this is the episode when sheldon created the formula for a new stable super-heavy element.<br>**

* * *

><p>Sheldon and his brain yeah! Sheldon and his brain yeah! Sheldon and his brain AGGH!<p>

whoa where are we apple white said flicking her hair at sheldon.

Lenord she's sitting in my spot Aggh! sheldon whinged, pointing at apple sitting dominatly in his spot.

Lenord got up from the floor inaling deeply from his inhaler he glanced at raven preched delacetly on the end maddie sitting cheerily in thee middle while apple put on her best goodp-as-gold smile making her look eviler than ever. and fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you like it my seconed crossover's first chapter complete bye for now GeminiQueenRocks<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is seniorcopycat's chapter enjoy.  
>p.s this messge is the only bit written by me<br>p.p.s this is no longer the same episode  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They drove all way out of the city till they reached a more desert like area of the country that they lived in.<p>

Eventually they stopped near an old gas station that looked like it hadn't been used in years, hence all the rust, dust and lack of people nearby. They could also see the city from that point and from their point of view it looked like the whole place was burning, due to all the smoke.

Leonard and the rest of them all exit and got off their respective vehicles and all gathered together.

"Ok, everyone alright?" The experimental physicist asked.

"Yeah… I think so." Penny breathed.

"Me too…" Amy nodded.

"No." Sheldon responded.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Figures," he said as he approached Bernadette, Howard and Raj. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah…" Bernadette nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine… just never gone that fast on my bike before… not counting the time I had to give Sheldon a ride and he made me wet myself..." Howard commented.

"Uh… I'm fine too… not that anybody asked." Raj spoke up.

"Oh yeah, good to hear Raj." Penny told him. "Now can someone mind telling me what the hell was that back there?"

"Wasn't it obvious? The invaders are here to enslave and kill us all!" Sheldon stated.

"He's right Penny… we are being invaded." Leonard said.

"By who?" Penny questioned.

"Uh… I think that's pretty obvious." Howard stated.

"He's right! It's Koreans! I warned you they would invade sooner or later now look where we are!" Sheldon proclaimed, matter-of-factly.

"Sheldon! Stop rubbing it in!" Penny proclaimed. "Now is really not a good time."

"Yeah, you said it yourself; we are being invaded so now is not the time to say 'I told you so' considering we might die any second." Raj added.

"Exactly!" Penny said.

"Wait… North Korea? It doesn't make any sense!" Howard said.

"He's right, they had to have had help." Leonard nodded.

"What kind of help?" Penny wondered.

"We don't know yet." The experimental physicist stated.

"So… what should we do then?" The microbiologist asked.

"Well for now I think it's best we find a place to stay put for now and pray like hell that it doesn't get any worse." Leonard said. "Allow we need to find a TV or radio that works so that can learn more about what's going on."

"Oh, well then I think this our lucky day." Howard smiled along with Raj.

"Really? Because the evidence doesn't really support that." Sheldon pointed out.

"I mean, I have a radio and a little satellite dish so we can get a signal and listen to what people are saying about this." Howard told them.

"Howie that's great!" Bernadette said.

"Thanks, and people kept telling me carrying an old radio and a satellite dish around was stupid… I like to think they shot them first." Howard stated.

"Ok, so what do we need to do to get a signal?" Penny asked.

"Well first somebody has the hold the dish up high while I tune into a frequency, then if I've got a signal the person just has to hold it in that spot while it plays." Howard explained.

"Sounds simple." Amy nodded. "Although you are just an engineer so…"

"I get it!" Howard said, frustrated. "Raj, take the dish, climb onto one of the cars and hold it up as high as you can."

"Why me? You know I'm scared of heights!" Raj pointed out.

"Get over it! We need to know more, ok?" Howard told him.

"Fine…" Raj sighed as he took the dish, went over to Leonard's cat and climbed on top of it. He then held the dish up as high as his arm could go while Howard tuned the radio. "Anything?"

"Not yet… trying moving it more to the left." Howard instructed him. Raj did so and suddenly they heard something coming from the radio. "Ok, I think I got something!"

"Something? I can't hear a thing!" Sheldon said.

"I haven't tuned it yet." Howard told him, annoyed as he continued turning the knob back and forth until finally the message got through. "Ok, here it is!"

"If you are hearing this broadcast you are in a part of the country no longer controlled by the government of the United States." The voice on the radio said. "Don't go outside unless it's an absolute emergence. Accidents are more likely to occur when people move about unnecessarily."

"Accidents…" Howard echoed.

"See? I told you." Sheldon said to the others who just ignored them.

"If you have been separated from someone and you don't know where they are a hotline has been set up to help you…" The announcer continued. Eventually Leonard got so sick of listening to it that he quickly turned it off.

"Hey!" Penny cried.

"What was that for?" Bernadette remarked.

"Come on, it's a load of crud." Leonard grumbled as he got back in his car and slammed the door shut.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"It means were screwed." Howard told her, bluntly.

"Like a light bulb." Sheldon added.

"Big time." Raj nodded.

"So what do we do?" Penny wondered.

"Uh… panic?" Bernadette suggested.

"I'm with panic." Sheldon said, raising his hand.

"Uh… I don't think that's ever a good response to these kind of situations…" Amy observed.

"Of course it's not, we need to go out there and knock some heads in." Penny declared. "Does anyone have something very heavy?"

"Penny, we can't fight these guys…" Leonard said from inside his car.

"Of course we can! We can't just sit here and wait to die!" Penny told them.

"Actually that was what I was kinda planning on doing…" Howard admitted.

"Me too." Raj nodded.

"Guys!" Bernadette scolded.

"What? We don't even know what we're supposed to do now!" Howard pointed out.

"I think it's obvious what we should do." Sheldon stated.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Howard questioned, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"We stock up on food, water, pieces of information and if necessary, weapons for Penny to use." Sheldon replied.

"That's… actually a good idea." Howard remarked, a bit stunned.

"Of course it is, I came up with it." Sheldon said, bluntly. Howard groaned in response.

"Hey! Why me?" Penny questioned.

"Because unlike the rest of us you actually know how to fight." Sheldon reasoned.

"Uh… oh yeah, right." Penny realized. Sheldon nodded, he had made his point.

"We were not sending Penny out there to fight all those guys for us." Leonard stated, firmly. "Now you're right about stocking up on food and supplies but that's all we do; stay put and pray like hell that it doesn't get any worse."

"I like that plan." Raj piped up.

"Yeah, me too." Howard nodded.

"But hide out where? There's nothing out here!" Penny pointed out.

"Yes, exactly!" Sheldon added.

"Well I think I know a place we can hide out." Bernadette spoke up.

"Where!?" They all asked at once.

"Easy! Don't ask at once! I know your all stressed but come on!" The blond remarked.

"Just tell us where this place is." Leonard asked her, gently.

"Oh, I'll do better than that, I'll show you!" Bernadette said, smiling as she took out her phone and began to type something in. They all gathered around Bernadette as she continued to type with her phone, until a cabin appeared on the screen. "See? It's my Dad's fishing cabin, he often goes to it whenever he's out fishing."

"Then let's try there." Leonard declared.

"Wha-hang on! Why there?" Sheldon complained.

"Because we don't have any other options, now let's go!" Leonard told him as he got in the car.

"Wait! Of course we have other options!" Sheldon insisted.


End file.
